


Dumb Boomer One Shots

by dzcool3



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life
Genre: M/M, maybe ill do more, no bet i die, soft shit, this is my fist fic be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dzcool3/pseuds/dzcool3
Summary: Its just them bein dumb and gay, theyre like 30 in this
Relationships: Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Dumb Boomer One Shots

Doctor Coomer and Bubby were good friends, And they had been for the better part of a decade. It was Friday, the two of them were putting the finishing touches on a robotic chassis. They just had to one up Aperture’s robotics program. Coomer’s hands moved as mechanically as the device he was working on. Coomer’s hand was dangerously close to a live wire when Bubby's arm shot out and stopped him.  
“Coomer are you ok?” Bubby’s grab jolted Coomer out of his trance.  
He sighed, “No” After much difficulty Coomer finished “It's just… my wife is thinking about a ‘trial separation period’ and I don’t know where I’d stay”  
“Your parents?”  
“I’m not allowed on planes anymore” Silence washed over the both of them before Bubby said  
“Well, if that pans out, and if you haven’t found a place to stay, you could sleep in my dorm here in Black Mesa.”  
“Are you trying to turn my divorce into a sleepover?”  
“I-“  
“Because that doesn’t sound half bad! See you on Monday!” Coomer left, he had left Bubby to finish the machine  
“Bitch” he muttered through a smile.

It did pan out that way, and Coomer stood at the door Mattress held aloft above head, his expression drained. Coomer entered, and after placing the mattress on an empty spot of floor and hauling in some suitcases he looked at Bubby, eyes boring into his soul.  
“Bitch you live like this?” The dorm wasn’t a mess, per se, but it was nowhere near clean. It gave the impression that a party had happened last night, and this was the half hearted, hung over cleaning attempt.  
“Yes”  
“Ok then!” Coomer was pulling a blanket from his luggage, he was about to go to sleep.  
“Coomer, shouldn’t you get a fucking house tour before you sleep?”  
“Bubby, I’m tired” The bags under Coomer’s eyes were pronounced, you wouldn’t be blamed for thinking it was makeup.  
“Ok, I can tell” Bubby picked out some pajamas, changed in the bathroom, then fell asleep himself. 

Coomer was used to sleeping next to someone, his shitty mattress felt cold and empty. Coomer was fully aware of Bubby’s crush on him, it’s not like Bubby’s hard to read. And hell, maybe Coomer felt that way too. These two factors combined led to Coomer getting up, still wrapped in his blanket, and shaking Bubby’s shoulder.  
“Wha?”  
“Bubby, I can’t sleep.”  
“I don’t see how the hell waking me up would help?”  
“Bubby could I sleep with you?” After spending years in shock Bubby said  
“What are you? A big fucking baby?” All the while scooting to make room for Coomer, who crawled in, right behind Bubby.  
“Good night Bubby”  
“Mhm” Bubby was entering Gay Panic ™ and was trying his best to avoid touching Dr.Coomer. Eventually he settled on a fairly awkward position, sure Bubby could fall out of his bed at any moment, but at least it was Totally Straight ™. 

Bubby awoke a mere two hours later, well rested. He’s not human, he doesn’t need to sleep that much. It took no time for Bubby to realize that he’d been moved from a gangly ball near the foot of his bed to the top, into what most would consider a normal fucking way to sleep. At a moment's notice he tried to curl back into his ball, only to finally notice that Coomer had grappled him and was now holding him tightly, like a boney teddy bear. Bubby knew it was useless to try and escape, Coomer had muscles that would frighten a bear. Bubby was shaking Why do I like this? Did Coomer do this in his sleep or on purpose? How much l- Coomer pulled him closer, nestling his face next to the taller man's back, who’s racing thoughts paused for a moment, only to be replaced by the collective screaming of all his ape ancestors.  
“Bubby, you need to calm down”  
“...You’re awake?”  
“Of course I am, you can only wriggle in someone’s arms for so long before they wake up”  
“Could you maybe let me the fuck go?” Then Coomer sighed? It was hard to hear over the hellish chorus of chimps.  
“Fine” Coomer released his death grip on Bubby, and rolled over. The rest of the night Bubby felt lonely, for some indiscernible, totally unfindable, reason.


End file.
